What if:Sirius love
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: What if Sirius didn't exactly arrive in England after swimming all the way from Azkaban? What if he arrived in France? And what if he net there a certain witch?


**Started as a one shot for Alice, but it will be longer. Unfortunately it will have to wait, The most powerful potion comes first since I started it first.:-) This chapter is a gift for Alice, my beta. I hope you like it.**

 **Word count:842**

Sirius was worried about many things, that they will cathch and that he will be kissed by a dementor, or worse be brought back to Askaban, but what most worried him was the what ifs.

 _What if I do not make in time?_

 _What if I die before I get to Hogwarts?_

 _What if Harry does not believe me?_

 _What if he hates me?_

 _What if he is hurt before I can warn him?_

 _What if.._

And many more what ifs. But as a true Gryffindor, he continued to swim through the cold water. He needed to get out here. He needed to find somewhere to stay for the night. But where? He was a wanted murderer, for crying out loud!

 _But not yet,_ a little voice in his head said. They still hadn't discovered that he was missing. Yet. They most certainly will that night or in the best case in the morning. He will get on the news both magical and muggle faster that one could say quidditch. But he should take advantage of it, tonight at least.

...

Sirius woke up with a start fully expecting to see the cold cell in which he had lived for twelve miserable years. Deserved years, he told himself. After all it was his idea that led to his best friend and his wife dying. He was surprised to see instead rhe dark walls of a cave and himself covered in he remebered. Peter. That bastard had betrayed them all. How could they have been so stupid, so..so. And they had suspected poor Remus. What awful friends they had been. But it was not the time to dwell on his sorrows. Harry needed him. He had failed Harry once, he would not do so again. Even if most certainly Harry hated. Merlin knew how much he hated himself.

But he had to warn them. They had to know about Peter. They had to know that even if it was his fault he has never intended for James and Lily to die. Never. And if he could turn back time he would, but unfortunately nobody could do that.

But this time he will not fail. He will not let Peter hurt Harry, not more than he already had done so. He wondered where Harry lived now. With who. He really hoped that he was not staying with Lily's sister even if she was his next of kin. He remembered her from the wedding, a trully awful person she was.

He got up to leave. As soon he found Harry the better. Perhaps he will believe him. Well he hoped that Harry will.

...

He was searching from some food when he heard them. With his enhanced hearing as a dog he could hear them very clearly. And he didn't like one bit what they were saying. They wanted to tape and kill a young girl. He started to run towards them. Padfoof was big and scary when he wanted to be, even if hadn't eaten in days. He couldn't let those monsters to fulfill their plans. He would be no better than them.

He saw them three against one. The bastards! The girl was huddled in a corner looking scared, but at the same time defiant. She has a mad look in her eyes and at the same time she looked lost. She was murmuring to herself while shouting to them to stand back. They only laughed and called her crazy. But I heard what she was saying.

"Courage Hermione! You're a Gryffindor. There must be something I can do. Why I didn't take my wand with me!"

She was a witch! And a British one, after her accent. That meant she went to Hogwarts. And that she knew Harry. He felt even more determined to help her. He started to growl at the three men.

They looked behind startled.

"Easy doggie, easy" one of them said.

Easy! Hmf! He will show them easy. He took a step forward still growling at them. He knew he could very menacing if he wanted and he could see in their eyes that they were scared. And they deserved it for what they were going to do. He just hoped she would not scare the girls well. Hermione, she had said.

They took some steps behind and started to run like he was going to kill them. He stooped growling and looked at the girl. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. He shook his head fiercely. He has just scared thee men with pervert thoughts about her. He could not think the same.

The girl looked at him with grateful eyes and smiled. Just then he noticed that she was hurt, her leg was bleeding. He saw her trying to walk and failing miserably. She had been hiding the wound while the men had been here, not wanting to show , he mused. But now she was alone and the braveness was gone. He had to help her. But how without revealing himself?


End file.
